


Both of You

by The_Scarlet_Orhid



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Orhid/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Orhid
Summary: Какого матери видеть смерть своего ребёнка?А какого видеть смерть одного ребёнка от лап другого?..





	Both of You

— Есть риск, что их поразит та же болезнь, Ваше Величество, — Рафики задумчиво трогает бороду. Уру подавляет стон — она спокойно живёт так уже около четырёх лет. И они проживут, она об этом позаботится. Двойняшки рождаются через восемьдесят дней.  
Они лишь новорождённые малыши. Просто два крохотных львёнка. Измученная  
родами львица не может отогнать безотчётный страх. Осторожно проводит языком по голове первенца. Светлая шерсть отца. Младший в неё, тёмненький. Куда меньше и слабее.

Им по шесть месяцев. Муфаса. Старшего зовут Муфаса. Он уже сейчас силён и крепок, но это лишь видимость. Если бы не постоянные тренировки и усиленное лечение, оба брата уже были бы одной лапой в могиле. Ахади и Уру тверды, непреклонны и любят своих сыновей. Они не потеряют их. Никогда. Младшего зовут Такато. Или Така*, хотя такое сокращение обижает его. Львята растут замкнутыми, общаются в основном друг с другом. Почти всегда вместе.  
Однажды Такато возвращается зарёванным, с кровоточащей раной на морде. Муфаса поддерживает его, не давая упасть. Львица кидается к ним.  
— Дети, что случилось?! — от прерывистого дыхания грудь королевы тяжело вздымается.  
— Мам, на нас набросилась гиена… — старший опускает ушки — Така напрыгнул на неё с плеча…  
В пещеру вбегает рассерженный Ахади.  
— Отведи этого несчастного смельчака к Рафики. — он коротко кивает на младшего — Сколько раз я вам повторял, не смейте гулять без сопровождающего! — хвост хлещет льва по бокам.  
На глазу Такато навсегда остался шрам. Муфаса охотно рассказывал всем, как его любимый братец бесстрашно накинулся на нескольких огромных гиен, как рвал их на куски… Надо ли говорить, что младший не спешил опровергать внезапно всплывшие подробности? Другие львята разглядывали увечье, как некую диковинку. Ведь каждому было очевидно, что принц получил его в великой битве! Так и появилось это прозвище. Шрам. Даже старший брат называл его так, видя, как светится младший.

Им около двух лет. Характер у обоих не сахар. Шрам считает себя обиженным жизнью страдальцем, охотно винит родителей и брата во всех своих бедах. Он грубит им, твердит, что вырос как щенок гиены, ничего не видел. Огрызается. Орёт о своей ненависти к старшему брату. Ахади устал пытаться вправить сыну мозги.  
Муфаса тоже может нагрубить, тоже не сильно послушный, тоже болван ещё тот. Но с ним хоть можно поговорить, не услышав о себе много нового. А Уру просто не понимает, как можно так с теми, кто долгие годы заботился о тебе. Родители надеются, что с возрастом это пройдёт.

Им по три года. Красивые густые гривы: ярко красная — у Муфасы и вороная — у Шрама. Муфаса успокоился, стал заметно мудрее, охотнее занимается на тренировках. Он влюбился. Сараби. Прекрасная юная львица. Умная, хорошая охотница, любит львят. Король и королева уже ждут дням, когда смогут называть её дочкой.  
Шрам какой-то дикий, нелюдимый. Словно так и не вырос. Не может видеть брата. Язвит. А ещё на нём стойкий гиений запах. Каждый день. Это становится постоянным поводом для ругани с отцом.  
Уже и сам Муфаса с трудом терпит брата. Уру часто становится свидетельницей их ссор и драк.

Поговорите друг с другом.  
Поговорите, прошу вас!

— Ублюдок! — удар в морду заставляет красногривого льва отшатнуться.  
— Следи за своим поганным языком! — рык. Оскаленная пасть. Хвост хлещет по бокам.  
— Мальчики, хватит!

Друг другу дать шанс.  
Вы объясните, что случилось.

— Ты мне всю жизнь испоганил! — в изумрудных глазах младшего неприкрытая злоба.  
— Ты сам её себе поганишь, дурак! — кажется, сейчас наследник сорвётся и даст брату хорошую затрещину. — Оглянись вокруг, и поймёшь, что только ты сам себе всё испортил!  
Уру кажется, что скоро она взвоет от отчаянья.

Ну почему же вам так трудно  
Все решить сейчас?

— Ты, поганный…  
— Прекратите сейчас же! — гневно кричит королева. Затем обессиленно шепчет: — За что мне такое наказание?..

Им пять лет. Полжизни за плечами. Ахади умирает, оставив трон старшему сыну. Шрам уходит с похорон, как только Зазу окончивает речь. Только бы не видеть семью. Даже такое горе не сплотило их. А Муфаса…  
Муфаса правда пытается достучатся. Сблизиться. И Уру. Они оба теперь готовы снова принять его, простить…  
Шрам не захотел. Уру противно, по-настоящему противно от сына.

Поверить так сложно,  
Поверить так сложно,

Им шесть. У Муфасы и Сараби первенец — Симба. Они ещё не знают, что это будет их последний ребёнок. Уру не доживает до рождения внука считанных дней. А ведь она так ждала!

Но вы,

Шрам не приходит на похороны. Лишь потом навещает могилу. Муфаса уже был там. Они смотрят друг на друга. Разворачиваются. И уходят. Уру видит это, и ей хочется кричать, но звёзды немы.

Оба так похожи,  
И я не вру.

Симбе шесть месяцев. Это последний день его жизни в семье. Копыта гну бешено стучат по земле, пыль закрывает всё, когти Муфасы из последних сил вцепляются в скалу…  
— Шрам! — он едва не сваливается, рывком вцепляется снова — Б-брат! Помоги мне!  
В глазах Шрама холод и презрение. Миг — и в лапы старшего вонзаются когти брата.  
— Да здравствует король! — черногривый лев вкладывает в эти слова всю ненависть. Это будет последним, что он скажет брату.  
— За что мне такое наказание?.. — в пустоту шепчет Уру.

Я также, как вы оба, вас люблю…


End file.
